


【宜嘉h】大过年的

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: 两个成年人互相熊最后妖精打架解决问题大家新年愉快





	【宜嘉h】大过年的

王嘉尔是晚上叫客房服务时，听到保洁的阿姨们谈论起这个奇怪的亚裔，才知道的

 

“你疯了么，你——”王嘉尔披了件外套出门把段宜恩带进自己的房间，“唔，嗯......”他被摁住后颈吻住，段宜恩冰冷却柔软的嘴唇就附在他的唇上。

 

强硬的，不容反驳的，占有的，不可抵抗的深吻，带有段宜恩一贯的香味，让嘉尔想起小时候，大他一岁的段宜恩总是借着哥哥的身份带着他办家家酒，也是这样不能抗拒的吻自己的脸，小霸王式的护在身后“这是我的老婆，你们不许看他”

 

“段阿姨说你听到我在欧洲度假，急的差点背着伞包跳机”嘉尔轻轻地推离一定距离，“你是小孩子么，从小熊到大，这大过年的还让我们担心”

 

“对不起，对不起”段宜恩把他重新拉回怀里，“不知怎么，对你我总是长不大”

 

“我也对不起，太会耍脾气了，白让你们担心，其实并不会亏待自己”王嘉尔主动的吻段宜恩的脖颈下巴，软软的态度除了邪火什么都勾不起来。

 

“宝贝，我们都没有后悔了”段宜恩顺着他的下颌线一路舔吻，用小虎牙磨着他白嫩的下巴和内陷的美人沟。

 

“什么，有人比我还好让你后悔？”嘉尔主动去借两人的皮带，整个房间都是情动时两人相容的甜蜜体味。

 

段宜恩的吻带有惩罚性质，有点深有点痛，情动的敏感加重了快感，喘气一声盖过一声。

 

舌尖下移，滑着锁骨，手指捏着胸前的小红点，连着嘉尔锻炼的形状姣好的胸肌攥在手心里揉捏。

 

王嘉尔热的额头冒出细小的汗珠，滚进发际之后，像是珍珠落尽密林，盈盈润润的美，“真好，你也动情了，不是我一人主动”段宜恩占有却并不自信，原来嘉嘉真的可以这样，只属于他一个人，汗液是他一个人，泪珠也是他一个人的，还有甜甜的笑纹，漂亮的圆眼，都是他一个人的了。

 

“如果爱有程度，我一定也是最爱你的，为什么要怀疑呢，哥...哥哥”又叫起小时候的称呼，重要的是互相爱着，互相在意。

 

段宜恩左手扣紧嘉尔的右手，拉直固定在发顶，另一个手不停抚摸着他的身体，第一次做前戏很长，两个人都在试探着，生怕亏待了对方。

 

热吻让嘉尔更加干燥，急不可耐的伸出小舌润了润唇，吊顶灯下更是水淋淋红艳艳的秀色可餐，只是周边被段宜恩粗鲁的亲吻方式弄出一圈红痕。

 

手指伸进去还有些干，虽然从小段宜恩逗他时就总爱叫几声妹妹，归根究底还是男孩子。用女孩子那些柔然的特质形容他并不合适，他的肌肉是硬的，线条是直的，腰窝又圆又深陪着饱满的臀部确是有力量的，猛虎和蔷薇都蛰伏在这具身体里。他的皮肤同样光滑闪着健康的光泽，可不是软的腻的。

 

段宜恩早就懂了，他不是因为嘉尔那些像女孩子的性格喜欢他，而是因为他是王嘉尔，所以怎样都喜欢，细腻的直接的都喜欢。

 

润滑量足，没两下就能痛快抽插着手指进行扩张，打出细腻的白沫带到穴口更是红白相映的一团糟。段宜恩捏着他的腰将嘉尔的后面拖起来成跪趴的姿势，这样最省力。

 

粗壮的性器破开窄小的穴口缓缓地挤了进去。

 

“啊，慢点”疼的两个人落了不少的汗，牵连的确是数不尽的欢欣。

 

吻顺着嘉尔的脊柱落下，一路吻到下陷的后腰，两人的手指缠在一起，剧烈的肉体冲撞的声音溢满安静的房间，迷醉的情色片都自愧不如。

 

初次使用的小穴连带周边的皮肉都被磨得红肿，却很有灵性与弹性，缓冲又阻滞的勾着宜恩的性器，小口又将那根吞吐的很好，天生适合一起做爱罢了。

 

嘉尔的双腿一直打颤，舒爽与疲倦都考验着他的神经，所以高潮来得直接，他胡乱的攥紧与段宜恩纠缠的手指以及身下的一小截被单，

 

“哥....啊，哥，帮帮嘉嘉，我要射了”说的倒是直接，两人也真的不会害羞

 

奶里奶气的哭腔求助，神仙也撑不住这样的坦率。

 

疲劳的两人清洗过后，就环抱着睡着了，好像有很多问题要解决，可既然到了这个地步，也就什么问题都没有了。


End file.
